Madness Awaits
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: What happens when a ex assassin and a serial killer meet? Maka , Crona , and Ragnarok search for makas mother who wants maka as her heir! And what's worse a man named Asura wants Makas head and what happens when a Shinigami wants her heart! My summarys suck please read and review I don't own Soul Eater! Rated T for violence and my paranoid self. Chap.6 redone OFF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Intro

She lived in the light , her head in the clouds humming blissfully and sweetly as if not a care in in the world, but her life was anything but perfect. Her mother gone she left without a trace, her father is an alcoholic and he cheats on every woman, so she absolutely HATES him he disgusher her. She can't stand name is... Maka Albarn grade A book worm AND assassin .

He lived in the shadows, always scared and trembling. His life was torture HELL even. His mother was cruel and neglectful. He didn't have a father... Anymore. He could see demons and considered himself one too. Sometime he had hallucinations. And every night he said to himself "My life is a simple story about killing people. I can not deal with them so must erase them." So he will remember his place and would not be punished. His name...Crona Gorgon most serial killer and most wanted criminal.

What will happen if these to meet you'll have to read and find out!

**-line-line-line-this-is-a-line-**

**Yes. No. Please review my first story! Flames and criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 A day in her life

My name is Maka today is my 16th birthday. I woke hoping to see Mama and Papa laughing and smiling like nothing was wrong like they weren't divorced. But as always my prayers go unanswered. They got last month I shouldn't expect Mama to forgive Papa it was his fault. He cheated on her for the thousandth time. If that was Maka she would have slapped him 'till his face was red ,his hair was white, and his eyes dull and lifeless. _Oh well _she thought _No point in wishing the impossible._

She put her ash blond hair in pigtails putting it on ether side of head, combing her short strait hair free of knots parting it in the middle and tying her hair with two black ribbons with skulls on it and tied it into bows. She wore black combat boots, white kneehigh socks, a red and black pleated plaid skirts, a white button down blouse, a pale yellow vest, a dark green and black stripped. tie with a silver skull and chain on it, a black choker with a silver skull in the middle,and white fighter gloves. She threw on a long black tail coat with two red rosé buttons and her right breast pocket was shaped like a cow skull (that's what she calls her battle outfit).

Fire setting in her apple green eye she flung her red and black messenger bag over her shoulder and ran to school. Maka had an above grade average and a TON of secrets! She loved eyes all the diffrent shapes and colors tell her about a persons personality (**A/N ****have you ever heared the eyes are the window to the soul)** she goes the Divine Wings Magnolia Acadmy or DWMA (**A/N random name**) the best school in Nevada. As she entered school she made a beeline to her locker and turned the dail 42-42-564. That was her code for everything her Ipod ,Iphone, her auto-house lock (don't tell anyone it's a secret.)

After she was done she didn't walk she RAN to class because her first class of the day was science. She didn't run 'cause he liked it she ran her teachers INSANE! Not the "it's insane how much homework we get" kind of insane. It's "I will dissect you rip your precious skin to shreads 'cause that's type of sadistic person I am" kind of crazy. His name Frank N. Stein! She was the second one there. The first one was Professor Stein. Of course she was alone with a crazy who had a ton of knives and dissecting tools.

Stein is young in his late twenties. He had silver/gray hair and dark yellow/green eyes which she never saw before because of the glare of his glasses which where not on at th moment which also revealed stitches her never got removed. It ran down thbridged of his nose and curved under his left eye. He also had a large screw sticking out of the right side. He was in an accident or something.

He was scaring Maka staring at her like a test subject. Then he said...

"Maka your here early" he sounded like Chuck Huber

"Y-yeah, I wanted to get here early because all the crowds" she stuttered. She had a sweet but strong voice like Laura Bailey

"Hmm... I see would you help me clean the blood off my dissecting tool. I'll give you extra credit 'cause today were gonna dissect a penguin!" he said like a giddy three year old_._

_Where the hell did he get a penguin _she thought " Umm... No thanks the blood will stain my blouse."

"Okay. Turn on the radio you might get bored and jealous you can't play with the tools"

_hmm he's not half bad _she thought as she flipped through the channels

**-serial killer Demon Swo- **_next I ain't takeing chances with Stein _

-today's temp- _boring next_

-Baby Baby Baby- _aw hell no Justin Bieber really don't make me gag!( **A/N sorry but he sucks!XP)  
**_

-He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later Bo- _nothing good on and I already know Sk8ter Boi by heart_

Oh well she isn't entertained easily she WAS an ex military agent. Just then her two best friends Opal and Garnet (**A/N** **Blair's cat friends in the manga**) walked in, Umm... Wait scratch that. Opal walked in, Garnet crashed into Maka. She was holding a pink floral patern box with a Garnet colored bow.

Garnet had camilla red hair with a white streak in the middle of her bangs which she held up with a marroon bow. She had clear milky skin and Garnet red eyes. She had on pink lipstick and wore a pink princes Lolita dress knee length and pink ballet boots And a white pearl necklace with a garnet gem

Opal her twin had black hair with random lavender streaks here and there. She had pastel blue eyes and wore dark red lipstick that contrasted with her ghostly pale skin. She had a gothic Lolita dress that was dark red with knee high boots. She wore a gray pearl necklace on her head letting the opal gem rest on her bangs. She had a box in dark red with a black bow.

"Maka I have the perfect gift" Garnet beamed

"My gift is better " Opal smirked

Maka opened both gifts Garnet got her _The Tale of the Blue Monkey,__I Was a Sixth-Grade Zombie _both by RL Stein.(**A/N he rules!) **Opal got her _Parents from the 13th Dimension _by RL Stien and a emerald necklace.

"Opal! You win this round!" Garnet sulked.

then students came running in like a pack of wild dogs were chasing them. About 15 minutes after class started Maka felt someone watching her she turned her head and saw a flash of pink but she brushed it off. But she couldn't the feeling something exciting is going to happen. Little did she know her whole world was going to un ravel jus cause of that.

**-–-— LINE —-**

**My first Chappy YAY**

**was I descriptive enough cause I was sort of rushing**

**i don't own soul eater**

**please review tell me was you think**

**thank you for being the first on to review ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic  
**

**i will anwser any questions anyone has for me**


	3. Chapter 3 His mission

My name is Crona Gorgon. My life is hell. No one can help me I'm in WAY to deep. My only purpose is to kill because if I do that my mother Lady Medusa might praise me or show me affection one day. I was finishing up my mission and I was finishing my last target. When I felt Lady Medusas eyes on me. She is watching. I hope I do a good job or she'll lock me up for days with my deceased fathers severed limbs. I saw my target and raised my sword. He was a demon and a candidate for demon king his name is Ragnarok. M'Lady binded him to me. M'Lady is a witch. Well any way Ragnarok is a black longsword right now. He has spikes on the hilt. I saw my target and quickly cut him in half then stomped on his head with my foot. His skull cracked and smashed so easily. Did I do good go job? Did I make you proud Mlady? Did you like the crunch her skull made? Well did ya? Isn't it perfect? It's perfect right? Right?

Next Day : Ragnarok was in his human form which had black jeans with a chain belt, black tee-shirt, and black converse sneakers choppy black hair similar to Cronas pink hair. Ragnarock had sapphire blue eyes (crimson red if angry or fighting) and a X shaped birthmark on his nose and pale skin.

"Oi, Crona the wants ya to come to her part time job to get yer new assignment. Ya mom a nurse at the DWMA or some junk like that."

"R-Ragnarok d-don't b-be r-rude" Crona stuttered he was shy and timid.

Crona has pale lilac eyes with slight bags and pale skin. Crona word a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also clothes have been covered by several steel cloth plates covering his shoulders coming from his neck and more plates around the waist.

He put on a black hooded cloak and headed out. The DWMA was much bigger than he expected and headed down to the main office to get directions. On his way he peeked into one of the classrooms, and saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen! She had short ash blond hair done up into pigtails. Her apple green eyes matched the emerald necklace she was wearing perfectly and they shined with curiousity. Her skin looked like it was made of porcelain. He blushed bright red_ she so pre-wait a minute what the hell_! As if on que the girl visibly tensed and snapped her head in Cronas direction. He ducked but his hood fell off revealing his pink hair. His mind raced_ did she see me! Did she see me! _

He waited a few minutes then ran to the main office. But in his rush he ran into a wall (**A/N my attempt to make people laugh FAILED)**. Right next to it was a door that said NURSES OFFICE. So he was in the right place. He walk in and saw Medusa petting someone's medical file cooing " Hush baby hush. We'll be together one day. Such a good girl, such a good ,good girl."**( A/N creepy snake) **

Crona watched as she opened the file. He saw the picture of the porcelain skin in it. He quickly read the name next to it_ Maka Albarn. _Crona felt Medusas piercing yellow snake eyes burning holes in him. " I WANT her. Befriend her, gain her trust and make her MINE. Do whatever it takes and I will..." She scrunched up her nose and looked ill " I will h-hug you. Oh god I think I might vomit!" Cronas heart jumped for joy that his mother would consider touching him and without thinking said " Y-yes M-Mlady Medusa!"

Medusa gave him the file and pointed to a cot and told him to study. He pulled the curtain and sat down. Then pull the file close to his chest. He was happy ,happy that he got an excuse to interact with that girl. That was something he thinks he could deal with. He was also interested in Makas file. He could easily tell she love to read horror from the novels on her desk and she had good grades judging from all the notes she took. So he started to read the file**.**

Maka Albarn

Age:16

Date of Birth : May 30th **(A/N random day**_) that's today_ Crona thought

Blood Type: A, AB, B, or O _ it's ether one or the other _Crona thought

Culture: Maka is of Japanese and Caucasian descents

Her parents are both dead. Maka is shy and sensitive of things. She often tends to shun reality for fantasy worlds. She has an A+ average. Maka is subjective, easygoing, creative and flexible. She tends to be insightful and idealistic. Organized and determined her stubbornness helps her reach her goals. She is a loner and is intuitive, focused and self reliant. She can be friendly and trusting but she feels alienated from society. She likes helping others. Her patience, concentration, and intelligence are admirable. She has the ability to look past the rigid confinement of society but also wants to be liked by others. She is very empathetic. She doesn't fit in anyone's boxes and if she feels to confined she'll break out and do things her way. She doesn't like to sweat the small stuff. She is a Gemini.

_What that's it _Crona thought. There were about twenty blank pages after that . " Pitiful isn't it? She been going to this school for two years and that all the info I got on her. Crona you've been here all day schools done. Go and stalk Maka." Medusa hissed.

She was right it was 2:15 school ended just now. So doing as he was told went to follow Maka. Once he got on her trail noticed two other girls with her they went separate way a few block from school. The Maka walked into an alleyway halfway down a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkept, grabbed her arm and put a knife to her neck. Crona who was watching from the shadows decided to see were this goes.

"Hello little lady I'm Free would ya like to have some fun?" The man named Free said

Maka just laughed she didn't seemed scared at all.

"Oh please. Do you really think I'm gonna let some idiot rape ME?" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Then she grabbed the knife and kick him where it hurts most. After that jammed the knife in his gut. Crona was shocked and he DEFIANTLY didn't expect what came next. She SCREAMED loud and she gathered a huge crowd. She conjured up fake tears and started to blabble nonsense. Crona could make out a few world like " I just found him." Or " I pulled out the knife and tried to stop the blood but it wouldn't stop!"

Th cop told Maka to go home and rest. Crona thought he saw a victorious smirk on her face. For now went to go report this to lady medusa. This mission has gotten interesting**.**

**- line- **

**this chapters in cronas pov did I do ok? Was I descritive enough **

**Sorry for my bad grammar**

**Thank you **

**Aoni (I like ducks to.)**

**Cat and Nikki (hurray two more Justin Bieber haters. Every one I know loves his annoying voice for some )**

**Guest ( Your right I hate when I do stuff like that thanks for the advice! )**

** star yuchiizawa ( thank you very much)**

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic ( thank you!)**

***giant purple penguin walks in*: please review**

**Me : what the... Where'd you come from who are you?**

**Penguin: I'm Misha that's Mia**

**Me * looks at girl at the table reading a book* where did you come?!**

**Mia: we're a figment of you imagation**

**Misha : yeah we broke into your story**

**Mia: please read our soul eater truth or dare **

**Me: get OUT! I don't own soul eater**

**Misha: but Mina we-**

**Me: * ties up Misha and throws out the window***

**Mia* inches away slowly* **

**Me: oh on you don't ! *chant magic spell***

**Mia: Ahh*dissapears in silver fire***

**Me: I wasn't even tryin to do any thing*O.O* oh well reveiw everyone ill answer any questions you might have. Thank you! Ps 8 reviews! So symmetrical XD**


	4. Chapter 4 this one will suck

**So this chapter is short so I filled it in with a song that suits my mood sorry if it sucks. I translated the song bye memory**

I was still smirking from my victory from earlier. I went into my house. And saw cat food everywhere. I was enraged. "BLAIR!" I yell. I stomped into my kitchen. _Oh no. No please. No no no. Blair you've been the only one there for. Don't, please god don't take her away from me! _I thought Blair fur was disheveled and clumpy, her mouth was open she was gasping for breath, her tongue was out, her breath was sharp and it looked painful.

I picked her up like a baby and carried her to my bed. I changed into a tank top and shorts. And laid down next to my poor cat._ Blair you've been there though the good times and the bad time. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone when I went on mission. Your the only one who excepts me. Even though I killed people , destroyed countries. I don't care if people say its silly I love you your my family. My ONLY family._ As if sensing my sadness Blair weakly attempted to comfort me and meowed softly. Oh I saw the sighs but choose to ignore them Blair Im so sorry please don't leave me alone. Please don't leave ME! Then I remembered Blair likes to hear me sing. I have the perfect song in mind**.**

**Reflectia(A/N anime true tears translated from memory)~ continue beat. - one beat. /one beat**

**The endless words I could say to you~**

**Colorful memory like a rainbow.**

**Even if I could say it all**

**I- am- moving though**

**Taking it all nice and slow.**

**Hearing this hasty melody~**

**Brings my attention right back to you~**

**When love shadows beside me**

**My heart floats away letting me run right to you~**

**Your eyes sparkle bright~**

**There shining. SHINING**

**Oh my past starting today~**

**Will never scare me away~**

**I promise**

**/To just start running and will believe/**

**In miracles**

**/Open my mind don't let the dream/**

**Create obstacles**

**Loving you is not something I choose~**

**So I realize inside my heart~**

**REFLECTIA~**

**Oh no more pain. No more pain**

**Thats why I sing**

**Oh my destiny I still believe**

**You won't get away**

**And when I try to get away**

**Though all the tears I can see**

**A bright side where I can dream freely**

I sound pitiful my voice cracked on the last line. Oh Blair please don't leave me. Darkness closed in on me. And the last thing I heard was "Maka-Chan Blairs sorry for making you worry, Nya"

**-line-**

**Thank you**

**Momokol for following and favoriting**

**Star Yuchiizawa for favoriting and you concern he's been with me since in was Young I'm really scared for him.**

**Aoni for reviewing who doesn't love ducks**

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic for reviewing**

**Guest for reviewing**

**revan79 for following and favoriting**

**cat and nikki for reviewing**

**sorry again for sucky work**


	5. Chapter 5 Aw Hell No!

**To every****one who was concern about my friend who might have stomach cancer he's ok. Well... Ok enough to come home the hospital is still running test but he's alive! He's at my house right now on my iPad watching Ghost Hunt. I'm super pumped fanfiction powers activate!**

I woke up early the next day. I fell asleep after singing to Blair. And as I suspected her tiny heart stoped beating. I changed into my "battle outfit" and got a large box and filled it with the pillow Blair slept with, some of her toys and the rest of her stuff. I went to the lake and gave her a burial at sea.

When I was done I noticed someone behind me. It was a boy I was immediately freaked. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket and black jeans. His most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. He also has a cowlick on the right side of his hair. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. His eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. Then he noticed me. He ran up and hugged me. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS KID.

"You are perfectly symmetrical! Kicchiri kacchiri*!" He yelled.**  
**

" Who the hell are you!?" I yelled

"Have you ever heard of Billy the Kid?" He asked

" Yea."

"Well my names a pun off that. I'm Death the Kid."

"Ok" He looked confused

"Aren't you going to laugh?"

"Why would I do that?"

"What's your name?"

"Maka."

"Well then Miss Maka." he got on one knee. Aw hell no is he going to do what I think he is "I love you marry me?" He did. I smiled and said

"No way in the deep dark depths of hell." He looked confused. Then I realized I wasted 20 minutes on this guy! I'm gonna be late for school! I made a mad dash for the DWMA. I got there on time surprisingly. Professor Stein announced were getting a new student. When he walked to the door I couldn't believe what I saw. AW HELL NO! I DONT BELIEVE THIS!

Death the Kids Pov

She ran off. Why did she reject me? More importantly how did she SEE ME! Interesting... I extracted the cat soul then decided to do..."research" she will be mine. Oh Miss Maka don't underestimate the son of death himself.

**-line- **

**hello every body!**

**So I put DTK in yeah.**

**Kicchiri kacchiri is kids catchphrase in English it mean absolutely perfect **

**feel free to tell me if this story sucks!**

**Thank you**

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic for reviewing we felt your vibes :) **

**momokol for reviewing yeah that was a stupid mistake**

**star yuchiizawa for reviewing thanks for your concern your so sweet**

**kelisanimefreakmitchell for following and favoriting**

**Aoni for reviewing ducks forever XD**

**Anime otaku your welcome see how many people want you to get better**

**Amelia stealer of souls for following and favoriting**

**cat and nikki for reviewing**

**I don't own soul eater Ill answer any questions you might have **

**please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Im so Dead

Maka Pov

_AW HELL NO!_ I yelled in my head.

"IM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR THE ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD!"

That annoying kid BlackStar transferred to our class.

"Ok everyone are you ready for today's trip to Italy"

"YES!" The class yelled. I've been ready for a long time. Gothic architecture, beautiful lakes, you get to eat snails without getting funny looks, pasta,ect... We soon got to the plane. That's good cause the bus ride SUCKED! But BlackStar threw up on a teacher so it wasn't that bad. The plane ride was long as hell.

As soon as we got there I went to sleep this is are teachers are vacation so we get to do whatever we want for three and a half weeks. I decided to play with Garnet and asked her were are we are. Are conversation went pretty much like this**(A/N this joke belongs to Jeff Dunham**)

_Garnet_: Think about the drive from the valley?  
_Maka_: It was bad as hell!  
_Garnet_: Traffic?  
_Maka_: Sucked like hell!  
_Garnet_: Drivers?  
_Maka_: Angry as hell!  
_Garnet_: And you?  
_Maka:_ Were scared as hell!  
_Garnet_: Parking?  
_Maka_: Sucked more like hell!  
_Garnet_: So?  
_Maka_: We're in hell! *waves arms to classmates* and these are our hellmates!

Garnet looked dumbfounded. "Italy." I deadpan. Garnet sighed and said" good cause I was getting confused." She and her sister went to find temporary hook-ups and I went to look at some gothic architecture. I decided to go to Santa Maria Novella Basilica Church **(A/N where crona and maka meet for the first time FANGIRL SQUEAL!) **But first... I WANT SNAILS! I went to the restaurant Chartier. I ordered "Posso avere tegamino per uova e le cosce di rana? E alcuni amaretti. E torta al cioccolato!"**(A/N Can I have escargots and frog legs? And some macaroons too. And chocolate cake!) **I tasted the snails and frog legs first. It tasted like...clams or scallops I would say. They're pretty darn good! Frog legs are too. Now there's something that tastes like a cross between chicken and fish. I think they taste more like chicken and just look like little fish. Regardless, they're great with garlic and parsley and lemon (the snails too). **(A/N I never had snails I'm getting this from a friend.) **It had a bitter after taste good thing I ordered macaroons! They were heavenly. The cake was awesome! I ordered seconds and thirds and fourths and twelfths, then I got kicked out after ordering fifteenths. Oh well. At least I didn't have to pay! When I got there I saw... OH MY GOD!

**-line-**

**Oh What will happen next! Please review!**

**Just kidding!*hides behind shield* I'm not leavening you with that sucky cliffhanger! **

**MINA OUT *flys away on 3ds with a magic purple penguin.***

I AM DEAD MEAT! My arch enemy Soul Evens stood before me with a knife in his hand. Soul has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

"Oh well isn't it the failed experiment gone wrong." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

"The Demons Pianist Soul Evans to who do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here? Really I need to kill them now." Hatred dripped off every word. I knew I was going to kill him in the most brutal and sadistic way possible. A cruel smile ripped up on my face. It was so wide it hurt. He was my friend when I joined the Black Dragon Nidhogg. But he betrayed me. The whole black dragon betrayed me. They left me to die. I'll NEVER forgive them. I'll slaughter them all. One by one. I'll rip 'em apart piece by piece. Oh yes that will be wonderful!

"Maka Albarn the Black Blooded Terror. I've come to kill you for betraying the Black Dragon." Then I snapped.

"AW HELL TO THE NO! I DIDN'T BETRAY NO ONE YOU BETRAYED ME!" I charged head first which was dumb but I caught him off guard.

I head butted him then kicked him in the gut. He nicked me with his knife. Which was ok. I maybe a failed experiment but they don't call me the black blooded terror for nothing. Then Soul did something cowardly, he yanked my hair then sucker punched me! I gave him a Roundhouse Kick then followed up with a Hook.**(kick boxing rules!)** Then I did something coweredly. I kicked him in the nuts. His face twisted in a grimace. His red eyes flashed with anger. I took out the 38 Caliber Pistol I had in my pocket. Which surprisingly the airport didn't take away. I shot him again and again. Then I took his knife and rip his skin and limbs apart. You could easily see the muscle and bone underneath when I was done. I wrote above the the dismembered body in Souls blood. _'Don't underestimate the Black Blooded Terror'. I _walked out the church feeling the happiest I've felt in a long time. Little did I know someone was watching and I would regret ever coming to that church. Something hit me in the back of my head when I reached an alleyway and darkness consumed me.

**-•line•-**

**Please review.**

**Was my fighting disciption alright?**

**Please reveiw.**

**how do you want crona to meet maka **

**1. He's the one who knocked her out**

**2. She catches him killing her friends.**

**3. He finds her killing someone**

**4. They meet in the church they first meet in the anime/manga**


	7. Chapter 7 Please Vote

**Hi guys this is not a chapter. I'm having writers block plus I'm pretty busy doing, kickboxing, being bullied, my best friend moving away, recovering from being crazy,ect...**

**So ****how do you want Crona to meet Maka ?**

**1. He's the one who knocked her out**

**2. She catches him killing someone**

**3. He finds her killing someone**

**4. He's a new student at the DWMA**

**Where?**

**1. They meet in the church they first meet in the anime/manga**

**2. DWMA**

**3. You choose**

**Review if you want to vote I need this for the next chapter**


	8. Chap 8 In all due timeThe game is set!

**Well I got a tie for all three. Since ONLY THREE PEOPLE VOTED! I have more bad news... Someone tattled on me and got my Soul Eater truth or dare removed. Well... In good news I'm planing a new fanfic 'Heart of a Dragon. That's some shameless self promo right there. Any way ill try and fit all three choices in my story ONWARD! I don't own soul eater**

Maka woke up with a splitting head ach but there was a cool dampness on her skin that made it some what better. The first thing she though was 'oh no. They captured me!' But that thought was dismissed when she saw the room she was in. It had white walls a couple cabinets, a window with a nice view of the lakes, pictures of a shy-looking kid with pink hair and lilac eyes sitting next to a cheerful black haired boy. She was in a Queen sized bed with white covers next to her was a note written in two languages English and French. It said 'Please come downstairs when you wake up. Ragnarock doesn't like people coming into the house so you need to leave soon.' Maka thought this was a trick but the Black Dragon wouldn't say please. So I went downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen gets got an edgy feel from high-gloss features and shots of bright color. Electric yellow-green stools bring energy to the classic marble-topped island, big enough for dining. Custom cabinets from Cardea Building Company are painted white to bring more light and open the space. The streamlined kitchen. The cabinet were from Binova it made a contemporary backdrop. Black floors ground the space. Leather armchairs from West Elm surround an oval table in the breakfast area. The Blue walls provided a soothing canvas for white cabinetry from Wood Mode and a dazzling backsplash. An expansive center island grounds the space and encourages an organic flow between the kitchen and breakfast area. It was beautiful.

Maka saw a kid with an androgynous appearance with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, and tall stature. His/Her hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over his/her face. He/She wore a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his/her legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn.

"Y-your awake t-thank goodness I was debating on calling the h-hospital." He sighed. Yes a HE Maka decided since he sounded like Maxey Whitehead the voice actress for Al in FMA.(** they share the same voice actor**.) Yes she is an anime freak. Then she rembered her life's saying **Trust: Takes Years To Build, Seconds To Break, And Forever to Repair.(A/N mine too *3*)**

"Yea Im ok." She said weary. Then the door slammed open and the boy in front of her visibly paled... If possible. He looked like he hasn't been outside in YEARS. Oh Maka if only you knew. A kid with black hair and blue eyes stomped in and yelled

"CRONA!YA STUPID SISSY WHY DID YER MOTHER PICK SUCH A LAME CITY!" The black haired kid started to strangle the one named Crona.

"S-sorry Ragnarok I d-don't k-know!" Crona gasped to the one named Ragnarok. After awhile Maka interrupted the the one-sided fight By saying

"Ragnarok Don't bully Crona" she whined

They looked at her with shock. Crona forgot she was here.

"How'd you know my name...?" He asked slowly and and steadily.

"You just said it." She replied simply.

"Crona you brought A GIRL IM GONNA KILL YOU" he put Crona into a headlock. Maka knew it was supposed to be playful but Crona looked liked he was gonna pee himself.

"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded. Maka just stated laughing from the nonsense. Then Ragnarok started chuckling and Crona looked dumbfounded.

"Girl I like you. But don't you have some where to be?" He asked

"GAH I FORGOT ABOUT EVERYONE " she ran out the door. Then thought 'i forgot to tell them my name. Oh well.' Then she realized 'I have no money. Guess ill put on a show'

Battito D'Amore (_**Mermaid melody Italian version lyric from memory I was to lazy to translate**_)

_Anche se il mare è in tempesta_

_e mi spinge violento verso la sconfitta,_

_Guardo negli occhi l'amore_

_che mi fa lottare con la forza che da!_

_Per ogni volta che cado, io posso rialzarmi_

_e così mantenere_

_quella promessa che ho fatto_

_con voce sincera credendo all'amore._

_È una luce incandescente_

_che riscalda più del sole_

_così chiara che rivelerà la realtà._

_Voci unite per cantare,_

_per sconfiggere il silenzio._

_Sarà forte, sarà chiara la verità!_

_Guarda in uno specchio il tuo riflesso è limpido_

_e tutto questo ci sarà!_

_Sará quel battito forte, l'amore che_

_ci darà forza e speranza per affrontare_

_questa tempesta che porta con sé_

_il vento forte che ci sorprende dal mare._

_Ma unendo le nostre voci in un canto che_

_si sentirà nel profondo più vero del cuore!_

_Io voglio lottare solamente per te,_

_e voglio essere il battito forte d'amore per te!_

_Puoi sentirlo,_

_puoi sentirlo se lo vuoi!_

_È una luce incandescente_

_che riscalda più del sole_

_così chiara che rivelerà la realtà._

_Voci unite per cantare,_

_per sconfiggere il silenzio._

_Sarà forte, sarà chiara la verità!_

_Guarda in uno specchio il tuo riflesso è limpido_

_e tutto questo ci sarà!_

_Sarà quel battito forte, l'amore che_

_ci darà forza e speranza per affrontare_

_questa tempesta che porta con sé_

_il vento forte che ci sorprende dal mare._

_Ma unendo le nostre voci in un canto che_

_si sentirà nel profondo più vero del cuore!_

_Io voglio lottare solamente per te,_

_e voglio essere il battito forte d'amore per te!_

_Puoi sentirlo,_

_puoi sentirlo se lo vuoi!_

she got a TON of money. And now that that's done TO THE HOTEL!

? POV

Oh Maka I saw what you did last night. You instinct has gotten better. You make my job soo easy. Why did you leave me? You know I love you. You are my master and your other servants love you as well. Maka when the world of demons and the angels colloid we shall come together making you the queen or better yet god! It's all coming into place my dear in all due time you will be mine and your black blood and madness will rein supreme. In all due time insanity and our love will rule all. Not even Wrath will stop us(**A/N HINT HINT**) in all due time. Maka my dear I love you. I will not let that Shinigami Wanna-Be get in the way, Nor will the demon swordsman or his pet demon, that snake won't come close to touching you. You do not know me Yet I am your servant when you release our power we will be inseparable in body , mind, and soul. Let the games begin!

Another ? Pov

Maka I miss you sis does too. Hey all you people's on the his-ouse! Oh How I love giraffes and If you screw with me and Maka you'll be broken before you know it La La. She is mine! I'll never like guys. Never. Guys are jerks! Violent, knuckleheaded jerks! Who needs them anyways?! I swear as long as I live, I'll never marry.I'm going to be a doctor! I'm going to heal people's wounds and encourage them! I'll never do anyone harm. And then, and then I'm going to become rich and buy a big, big house and live with Maka forever and ever and we'll raise four cats, seven dogs and twelve parrots and a giraffe and adopt two kids! She's mine and always will be! Everything s going according to plan Maka will be our new god

DTK pov

She killed him so symmetricaly I will make you mine. The steps have already been taken. in all due time when you die I'll be the one to bind you to me in mind and soul.

Ragnarok pov

Maka... thats her name huh? To bad your gonna die in the end. You were cute.

Crazy Crona Pov

It was so easy to lure her to me her fighting styles better than mine. Oh well. I know why Mlady likes her she's sooooo cute! Like a rabbit you just want to watch her and hold her then drop 'er ooh but ya have to be careful 'cause bunnies breaks so easy! She looks so fragile and soft and... wait what was I talkin' 'bout? Oh well I know Miss Makas an angel-person she so pure i wonder if she has wings under that vest i wonder if she'd mind it'd I ripped off her clothes and checked oh well. But is she an angel of death, life, or a fallen one. Miss angel-person my games set and in motion. You don't know it yet but...

The games already in begun.

**-–––––—•line•—–-**

**hello I'm not dead how was this chapter**

**yea I'm planning a new story I ll tell you when the first chapters out**

**So did I do good please Review REVIEW ****REVIEW Review!****  
**


	9. Chapter 9 short chap

**Hi. Wow I'm surprised you didn't figure out the first second mystery person I though it was obvious when they were talking about giraffes and wrath. I will give you a hint his name is the cousin of the animals that jump off cliffs good luck!**

"Maka where were you I missed you" Garnet clung to me like I would disappear if she let go. "I'm NEVER letting you go again! NEVER NEVER NEVER!"

I mouthed to Opal 'HELP ME' the she mouthed back 'ONLY FOR 20 BUCKS' ohh she's so greedy! 'FINE'

"Sis if you cling to Maka like that she gonna think your an annoying parasite. Plus Gar, when she gets a BF she's gonna want you gone or she might not be able to stand your BS." Opal said trying her best not to crack up. Two seconds later... Garnet suck 29,999ft into the deep dark sea of despair calling out "WHY MAKA PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! TELL ME IT AINT TRUE!" she said but Maka was paying Opal for good work. That Madame Garnet sink 30,000ft.

"Kids we have to go back to death city. There was a murder." Stein complained. Everyone groaned in disappointment. They were not scared of the murders they were annoyed. They had to trudge back over the dessert without free-time. Then Maka yelled 'who cares' and everyone agreed with her. But they still had to go back

Little did she know she would have 5 people trying to befriend her

_. . . **L**. **i**. **n**. _**e**_._

_**review. **_

_**Kidding *hides***_

?1 Pov

What your leaving so soon oh don't worry I'll be there waiting for you in Nevada.

?2 Pov

Giraffes Yay do they have any in Nevada? Maka see ya so soon!

**-––––––––—–—•line•—––––-**

**so sorry about the short chapter. Can you review anyway**

**and the two mystery Pov will be makas new school mate oh yea Opal and Garnet will die in the next chap though. Please review**


	10. Chapter 10 Patti! Nooooo

Anime/Manga » Soul Eater » **Madness Awaits**Author: MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan1. Chapter 1 Intro2. Chapter 2 A day in her life3. Chapter 3 His mission4. Chapter 4 this one will suck5. Chapter 5 Aw Hell No!6. Chapter 6 Im so Dead7. Chapter 7 Please Vote8. Chap 8 In all due timeThe game is set!9. Chapter 9 short chap10. Chapter 10 Patti! Nooooo11. Chapter 11 another sucky chap12. Chapter 12 SO SOWWY AGAIN!13. Chapter 13 play14. Chapter 14 shortest chap ever15. Chapter 15 I Hate MyselfRated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 40 - Published: 03-23-13 - Updated: 06-03-13id:9127723

**Sorry if I'm late I got school and H.W.**

**Poor me. Enjoy**

Maka Pov (at school)

Gah! I HATE SCHOOL. It's sooo boring. Oh well. Prof. Stien announced we have two new students arriving today one girl, one boy. Oh well not like its any concern of mine. I looked out the window. Such a dreary day but its still so very beautiful. I heard the doors open, probably the new student. But I don't care not my concern. They'll just be bullies. Then I heard them say.

"Hello. My name is Gopher." the first one said. Who's voice is that I can't remember...

"Hewwo! My names Patti with an I. I love giraffes GOOD NIGHT NEVADA!" Oh no... I can't believe this. Patti. _Patti_. PATTI. **PATTI**. I MISSED YOU. Not that much but still...

Patti Pov

Hurray I get to see Maka-Chwan. I get to see Maka-Chwan. I MISSED HER SO DANG MUCH! Maka did you miss me? I have chin-length, bright yellow hair with bangs, light blue eyes I wear...A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, unlike Big Sis I wear puffy muffin shorts. There is also a subtle difference in my hat. Liz's hat has rims that slant forwards, whereas my hat has rims that are in a perfect curve.

Okie dokie almost serious moment upses! Ok so I walked into the class with Gopher who I hate. He wants to take MY Maka away from me! But he doesn't know once I get my Maka he goes bye-bye. Mwahahahaha! Gopher has ... an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle. His appearance, surprisingly, is in stark contrast to his actual personality. Gopher wears a long-sleeved, white shirt. The shirt is topped by a Peak Vest with various markings and designs spread across it. The same design is repeated on both the left and right side of his vest. His belt is also suffuse with the very same designs. Gopher also wears black pants with large bell bottoms and, once again, sports similar designs on the hemlines. Gophers eyes are similar to Shinigami-wanna-be's, with the difference being his are dark blue instead of yellow and lacks a visible pupil. He introduced himself. Then I did...

"Hewwo! My names Patti with an I. I love giraffes GOOD NIGHT NEVADA!" Then I saw her my dear Maka I ran into her.

"Maka! I missed you so much!" I could have held her all day if I wasn't suffocating her air supply and she was turning blue. The teacher let me sit next to Maka-Chwan! That creepy teach knows what he's doin'. Class was boring and we had test but I didn't do it. I made an origami giraffe out of the test papers, then broke its friggin' neck! It was fun. I clung to Maka though the WHOLE thing I could easily tell Gopher was irritated so to make him MORE mad I kissed Maka on the cheek. You literally see smoke comin' out of his ears Haha. Then the moment I've been waiting for...Lunch!

Kids wanted to talk to me but I didn't care but Maka told me I was being really really rude so I announced to the entire lunchroom

" Hi here's trivia about me! Im seems to be ambidextrous; I use my right hand to draw/write and shoots bugs with my left! My last name may come from the Thompson submachine or my last name could also be a reference to the Thompson Twins pop group!(**anime**) My Origami Giraffe with a broken neck still scored two points.(**in the anime to**.) I am inspired by the Beretta 92FS, a modern-day handgun(**shes talkin about her weapon form in anime, manga, and this story**) 38 caliber pistols are my fav weapon(**her real weapon form**) and to all you pervs! HeheheHAHAHAHA!"

" P-Patti" Maka hissed. Then two girls came. One with black hair and one with red hair hair they were twins. Maka introduced them as her best friends Heheha... Wait what!? Back the truck up! HER BEST FRIENDS! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?! CHOPPED LIVER?! They have to go! I finally have Maka to myself WITHOUT Gopher watching me every second 'cause he got attacked by a swarm of fangirls, and THIS is my unfortunate surprise! Oh I've got a surprise for them.

-*TIME SKIP 6:00PM BY A LAZY AUTHOR :3-*

Its time the twin die. They were doing homework. Lets see. I sat on the table in front of them. There eyes widened in surprise. I said "Sowwy. But you can't steal MY Maka Bye-Bye!" My voice was cheerful at first but got replaced by a somewhat psychotic-seeming anger. Oh well in less than two seconds I broke their friggin' neck! Then I made it look like they committed suicide. So much fun! Gopher appeared next to me.

"Good girl Patti they can't steal OUR Maka" he patted my head. Ugh he disgust me. He was a Black Angel. Or more commonly known as a demon. I know plenty of ways to kill him but not right now. He should know better than to trust someone from Brooklyn.

Third Pov with Maka

Maka was on her wii playing Just Dance 4 she just finished doing Maneater, Run That Show, Disturbia, and Umbrella. So she started listening to Holla-Back Girl on YouTube. She was on the "_this is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S_" part when someone knocked on her door. When she answered a police officer said.

"Are you Maka Albarn"

"Yes sir."

" Your friends have committed suicide."

"What?!" She ran to their house.

"What happened to Opal and Garnet?!" She yelled.

"Well we found strong sleeping pills in there bloodstream. And they was also hung them selfs. They wrote you a note." Yes Patti gets her work done right. The note said

_Dear Maka_

_sorry we had to do this to you. You we were are best friend. We couldn't take are family not being there for us. We couldn't take the bullies. But we are giving you all of our stuff you really need to step up your game or the boys will never notice you! Haha. Please sing at our funeral we love your voice. We heard you in Italy._

_Love Your bestest friends_

_Opal ad Garnet_

Maka fought her tears as she walked home. And sung a song that matched her mood sad and horrified.

**Dark woods circus a Vocaliod song**

**Deep, deep in the heart of the forest, there you'll find that circus**

**With its ringmaster, wide-eyed and 10 meters tall**

**All the performers are so happy, though their appearances are bizarre**

**The Dark Woods Circus is such fun!**

**Come see the two-headed freak and the wondrous siren**

**And watch as the blue beast eats dreadful things**

**It's not that we wished to be born into these forms**

**Why are you looking at us like that? What a rotten face.**

**"This life is horrid, yes, it can't help but be so."**

**That's what she said; and yet, the show goes on**

**What fun, what fun, this circus is great**

**You can see it in our rotting faces, melting eyes, and festering skin**

**I want to die, I want to die, get me out of here, please**

**But I feel like someone said to me, "That'll never happen."**

Those last lines 'I want to die.' made Maka break down and cry its a horrible song but what's worse it was based on a true story. It started raining but she didn't care she got on her knees and cried till she pasted out.

Pattis Pov

oh I made Maka sad. Poor girl.

**-Line**

**yea I never heard the song but when I read it was based on a true story's I almost started crying.**

**please review also Thank you**

**star yuchiizawa**

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic**

**soul eater fan 3**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 another sucky chap

Maka Albarn can not function right. Her best friend are gone. She's broken like a marionette without strings. Her friends are the reasons she wakes up in the mornings. Her soul feels like its been rejected, defeated, so it's despairing. It hurts. Maka Albarns world shuts down. She woke up on the sidewalk wishing the pink-haired stranger had found her but good things don't alway happen do they?

For the next few day she wouldn't do any thing without Patti who has been feeding her, dressing her, and taking her to school. Patti enjoyed the attention at first but now feels sorry for her. But she still enjoys it. Then one day...

"Ragnarok stop it!" Crona pleaded. Ragnarok keeps harassing him on the crush he has on Miss Maka. His face turned darker than his hair. Witch is quite an accomplishment for Ragnarok. Then one day trying to get away from the black-haired demon he found the ash blond beauty herself sitting in the fetal position in an alleyway. Normally he'd be the on that spot but it seems she has taken it. "Miss Maka are you ok?" She looked at him with a tear stained face.

"NO!MY BEST FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR NOW!" She yelled Seeing Crona made her tear fall she was feeling emotion for the first time since the twins died. Crona hearing the fist love of his life speak like that made him Yell"NO MAKA YOU HAVE PLENTY TO LIVE FOR! YOUR PRETTY AND KIND AND... AND Y-" he got cut off because Maka abruptly hugged him. His heart raced a mile a minuted " Thank you... Thank you so much!" She whispered to him. Then she pulled back, Crona almost whimpered at the lost of heat.'shes so warm... And she smells like candy' (**Crona you prev hahaha**) "Will you be my new best friend?" She asked crona almost cried it was an immediate yes!

she took him to the park and sung

**START:DASH(anime Love Live! School Idol Project**)

**I say…  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!**

**Even the little birdies covered in down  
Someday flap their wings toward the sky  
And with big and powerful wings they'll fly**

**You can't give up  
That day will surely come  
I know you feel it too  
The pounding beat that starts**

**Change tomorrow!  
Change it into hope!  
Let a brilliant light shine on it and change it  
START!**

**Buried in grief  
And just crying, That's not you  
With your warm heart I'm sure you'll open the way to the future  
Buried in grief  
And just crying is pointless  
I'm sure (I'm sure) Your (Dream)  
That power is a power to stir the (Present)  
I believe it…So START!**

**The feeling after the rain  
Among the rising expectations  
Even if we stumble  
Let's create memories**

**Tomorrow is blooming!  
Hope is blooming!  
Humming a pleasant melody they bloomed  
DASH!**

**Take the joy  
Let's connect you and I  
Finally we made it out from the path we were lost on  
Take the joy  
You and I will move forward  
That's (That's) A distant (Dream)  
That's just a fragment of it (But) It's a beloved fragment  
Off towards the distance…I'll DASH!**

**Just once more a dream is born…**

**Buried in grief  
And just crying, That's not you  
With your warm heart I'm sure you'll open the way to the future**

**Take the joy  
Let's connect you and I  
Finally we made it out from the path we were lost on  
Take the joy  
You and I will move forward  
That's (That's) A distant (Dream)  
That's just a fragment of it (But) It's a beloved fragment  
Off towards the distance…I'll DASH!**

**Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!**

It was beautiful both Maka and her voice and the song. He told Maka he was going to the DWMA this is gonna be exciting!

**-–—•Line•—–-**

**sorry if this sucks I felt lazy and if the i translated the lyrics wrong I'm sorry.**

**please review**


	12. Chapter 12 SO SOWWY AGAIN!

"You suck Crona" Ragnarok told our dear pink-haired Maka love. "I-I-I know w-what you are but what am I" Crona muttered. They walk into Stein class... And he saw Maka. He hugged her and cried/yelled"Miss Maka! Ragnaroks being mean to me!" She looked dazed for a minute and said,

"Haters gonna Hate,Potatoes gonna potate, Waiters gonna wait,Alligators gonna alligate and Makas gonna read." Ragnarok gave her a WTHDSEMIHS look(**What The...How She Ever Make It into HighSchool**) she pulled out a GONE novel and started to read. Then he felt two stares boring into his back. One from a yellow-haired girl and a black-haired boy. Oh Crona you made the worst mistake of your life.

Then a Stein announced a woman named Marie came in. Marie is a young woman around the age of 25-30. She has large, caramel eyes, and long blonde hair. She wears her hair loosely with no bangs, and it forms a zig-zag part on her wears a black dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. Parts of the dress are made of a different fabric. These parts are located on the long sleeves of the dress from the elbows down, and a part below the chest that resembles a girdle-like shape. She wears a pair of white, high-heel shoes that also appear to have a zig-zag pattern on them. Finally, her most iconic piece of clothing is her large, left eyepatch.

" hello! I'm Marie Mjönir but you can call me Marie hehe!" Is this lady crazy! She just giggled! And she a teacher! "Were gonna have a school Malay together with my class!" "What" both classes yelled.

Oh no. All hells breackin loose!

**-––—•LINE•—–-**

**sorry short chap**

**please review**


	13. Chapter 13 play

Makas Pov *after hell broke loose*

Well that was... Disturbing. Anyway miss Marie gave out roles by picking them out of a hat and just my luck I'm the heroine gahh. I looked over the script Marie gave us. It was about a girl who finds love spite of her horrible past. Lame. Oh well. For the next to weeks I studied and acted like a robot with Crona, Patti, and that new kid Gopher. He was kinda cute maybe. Oh well time for the Show.

Third person

"No!No!No!NO!NO!NO!NO!" Marie yelled.

" What's wrong?" Crona asked.

"3 of our main characters are sick and can't make it"

Everyone looked disappointed so Maka decided to do something.

"Give me 20 minutes". 20 min later...

"Im done. Play this on the projector and everyone ad-lib ok." They all agreed enven though they have NO idea what she's planing. She walked out on stage wear all pink and red. The stage was a classroom.

Teacher(Justin Law): Class we have a new student.

Maka walks on stage and takes a deep breath and says:Hiya guys! I'm Maka Albarn! I love cats and singing and dancing and takoyaki!

She didn't act like a robot at all he was amazing!

Then Tsubaki came in and Makas expression grew. "Hiya friend!"

"Sorry do I know you?" Tsubaki asked Maka scowled and said "I guess not" and walk off the stage. The stage turned into a dark forest.

_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet._

A voice sang. Then Maka stood next to Tsubaki in a wig and a black dress.

___Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet_

Maka pull Tsubaki along until they reached a old house.

___Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark_

___Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_

___This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick_

___Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups_

Maka held out candy for Tsubaki.

___Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep_

___Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep_

___But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations_

___When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

___You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels_

_You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal. _It was getting scary.

_Ahh..._

___Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife_

_A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life. _Maka put a hand to her lips.

___Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_

___Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me_

___My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early_

___If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?_

___Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

___But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight_

_"Hey...Give me that..?hehe..." _The projector showed Maka and Tsubaki as kids and Maka was crying. Tsubaki snacked a necklace off Makas neck.

Maka looked at the audience her eyes pumpkin orange a deranged smile on her face.

___Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?_

___Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?_

___This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_

_I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face _Makapointed to Tsubaki pocket

___Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now_

___Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how_

___Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality_

_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me. _Makareached into Tsubaki chest and pulled out her heart. Or so it seems. Time for the next seine.

The rest went as planned until that Kid person came and said"Your faking why don't you show us the true you."

"The... true me? I don't think I have one. A ... Heart is something I can't understand."

"What do you mean?"

_"I am just a robot that was made by a very lonely scientist.  
My creation was a miracle of science.  
Yet inside me there's a missing part, something that you can't simply create.  
It is software humans call a 'heart'.  
In a program._

_One hundred years slowly passed me by.  
Throughout that time, I was all alone with no one by my side.  
This robot has just one wish to share, one small hope.  
Who was the man that created me?  
And why did he work until his dying day  
Just to invent with his technology 'Kokoro'?_

_Now this program installing in me leaves my heart accelerating.  
Why do I see all these tears falling from my eyes?  
I am shaking and I'm trembling, I hear my voice it's wavering.  
Is this what he made just for me? My very own Kokoro?_

_And now I know how happiness feels.  
And how this sadness in me seems so surreal.  
And now I understand what it means me.  
Ah, ah, ah~_

_I am finally coming to see the reason I was built in this world.  
It must have been sad for him, lonely and alone.  
I'll remember him in memory, I will always keep him with me.  
I only wished that he'd lived to see Kokoro set me free._

_I can sing now the purest melodies.  
I dedicate my song to you._

_Thank you, my friend.  
Thank you, my friend._

_Even though you are gone, you have shown me the light.  
Thank you for everything you've done in my life.  
Thank you for the many days that we spent together.  
I will sing of you forever._

_A strange heart, a heart so strange  
I learned about being in joy  
A strange heart, a heart so strange  
I learned about grieving  
A strange heart, a heart so infinite  
It's so deeply painful…_

_Now I've started to realize the reason why I was born  
I'm sure that being on his own was lonely  
That's right, that day, that moment-  
The [heart] that dwells in all memories overflows_

_Now I can speak words of truth  
I offer them to you_

_Thank you… For bringing me into this world  
Thank you… For the days that we were able to spend together  
Thank you… For everything that you gave me  
Thank you… I'll sing forever_

It was exactly a Miracle.  
The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing.  
She sang all of her feelings.

But the miracle lasted only a moment.

The "Kokoro" was far too big for her.  
Unable to withstand that weight,  
the machine shorted,  
and was never to move again.

However, her face was filled with smiles,  
she looked like an angel. But one day she awakened. But she lost her "kokoro" and is trying to find it again"

The rest was a love story. And at the end of the last scene Maka gave Kid a kiss on the lips. By doing so he made himself 3 new enemies. I'd really hate to be him.

"Why I'd ya propose ?"

"felt like it"

"ok"

**-line**

******Okay guys sorry it took so long I'll try to hurry.**i know sorry I'm late but some kid at school tried to scratch my eye out! Plus **I've been lazy and stuff. Sorry guys and if you have questions ask them in your review and I shall answer them in the next chapter. Review.****I got to touch a snake yay.**

**please review**


	14. Chapter 14 shortest chap ever

Maka Pov

Today... Is the day.

We're at the beach! I love the beach! Yay! Oh yea! By we I meant Crona, Patti and Gopher. Along with mine and miss Marie's class.

"Alll riiight kids! We're at the beach! So everyone be safe and don't bug your teachers ok?"

"Yea!'' Every one yelled. We were very excited to say the least. Two seconds later, Patti was dragging me into the ladies room. Yes Patti tried to change me but I would not let her For obvious reasons. Patti wore a black and yellow one-piece with a giraffe on it. I had on a red frill bikini. Yea soo everyone went swimming we ate ice cream stuff like that.

Crona Pov.

_Crona... Crona. Come to me it's time._ L-lady medusa?! _Yes... It's time_... F-for what? _To kill Maka I have all the information I need_... What! Lady medusa! Medusa I can't! Hello?! Hello!? She hung up on me.

**-–—•line•—–-**

**sorrry short chap. But I have school homework tests more homework more school. A 45lb pound cat and I'm lazy Ect please do not rush me... Any way I can put out shorter chapters faster or I'll put longer chapters which shall take longer... But I shall try! Also. I have five other stories and a new story to be planned sorrry please review they inspire me to get off my lazy butt.**


	15. Chapter 15 I Hate Myself

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


	16. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	17. A REAL CHAPTER!

_Crona... Crona. Come to me it's time._ L-lady medusa?! _Yes... It's time_... F-for what? _To kill Maka I have all the information I need_... What! Lady medusa! Medusa I can't! Hello?! Hello!? She hung up on me.

"W-what do I do?" I panicked aloud. "I-I-I-I c-c-cant d-do t-this!" What do I do! I can't do this! Why Maka I-I-I don't know! I can't do this! But k-know that I think about it... This is her fault! She made me fall in love! I'm not! Im not supposed to fall in love w-why did you do this to me Maka! I am a-a-a demon who's only P-propose is is to kill! How could yo do this to me!

"Ragnarock it is almost time to kill again..." I said as he appeared next to me.

" 'Bout time" he smirked.

-later that day-

I c-cant do this to her! I'm soo scared! She was my first friend a-and l-l-love... I saw her out into the the beach collecting shells. I snuck up behind her. Ragnarok turned into a the old black sword I saw almost everyday before I met Maka. The sword felt a bit strange in my hand from not holding it for so long. _Maka_ I raised Ragnarok to her neck. She still did not notice me. _Goodbye_ I got into a ready position as I swung. This would cut her head off. _I will always love you_.

"Crona!"

_I'M SORRY!_

My(MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan) Pov

"Crona!" His eyes caught sight of her cheerful green eyes and golden blond hair. Still unaware of the sword coming to her neck._ I am so sorry Maka_! He thought as he brought down her impending doom chopping off her head.

Yea right! I'm not killing off the heroine so easily. Lets watch the seconds go by.

One second: Maka's I eyes filled with shock and hurt. Crona's eyes filled shock and confusion.

Two seconds: Maka's face twisted in grimace and betrayal as her eyes filled with rage. Crona looks dumbfounded at what just happened. His eyes fill up in fear that he has failed the mission lady Medusa has gave him and is now thinking about how many ways his 'mother' is going to torture him.

Three seconds: Medusa is laughing, knowing her son will not live to see the morning sun ever again. Kid is getting ready to collect a soul while chuckling softly. Patti is waiting patiently in the shadows for her to kill Crona and get it over with. Gopher is inside the house watching a documentary on how lemmings DONT jump off cliffs and how it was a myth.

Four seconds: Maka tears the sword away from her neck. Crona wonders how he did not kill her.

Now let's watch our regularly scheduled program normally.

"HOW COULD YOU!? I TRUSTED YOU! WHY? TELL ME WHY!" Can you guess who that was?

"How are you still alive? H-how..." You can see the fear etched in his eyes. Maka hated that. How could he maintain innocence like that when he tried to kill her?

"I'll kill you!" She mule kicked him in the face. Crona who was still in shock got a broken. nose. "BLOODY NEEDLE!" Black spikes rose from the ground and sliced Crona's shoulder. A little while later he snapped out of his shock and realized that those spikes where made from her blood.

"R-Ragnarock!"

"Ya got it sissy! 37% completed you have to hold her off!" Ragnarock yelled

"I-IM TRYING!" Crona screamed as he blocked Maka's right hook with the hilt of his sword. Maka immediately recognized his fighting style.

_WAIT A MINUTE! Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques all preceded by a feint? He's using a low level Kenjutsu!_ She then proceeded to do a spinning backfist than smirked when she heard the satisfying CRUNCH of his ribs.

"OW!"

"Crona! 100% GET YOU MOVING DAMN YOU!"

"I got it!"

Maka moved quickly in a frontal attack covering her hand in a thin layer of black blood witch she has labeled 'Bloodied Fist' making it armor and a weapon that can shatter bones. Aiming for his face thinking _HOW DARE YOU DECIVE ME INTO THINKING YOU WERE MY FRIEND!_! "NO YOU DO-"

"**_Mikadzuki no Mai_**!"

"_MAKA!_"

"P-Patti?"

Patti Pov(third person)

Have you every truly been alone, no one to say hello or I love you or even just hey to you. No one to say I'll always be there for you? But that feeling is just so painful its like a burn coal in your heart. It never stops burning, it makes you think you will always be alone. I know that feeling to well. That's how Patti felt... Before she met Maka. She saved her. she saved Liz. She brought the life back into those ocean blue eyes. She saved us. But now... But now... But now...

"_MAKA! ! ! !_" she cried. she didn't even realize she had opened her mouth. Her Maka, her sisters savior... She didn't deserve this!

"Patti?" Someone was calling her... But she didn't care who or why because at that moment she dashed across the sand twisting and tumbling all the way. She wasn't wearing shoes either, so her feet were getting cut up but broken beer bottles and shells, her brain didn't process that at the moment all she could think was _Maka, Maka, Maka, please hold on... Please be safe_. Because that little demon boy...

That little demon boy and his **damn**(no pun intended) pet...

Ripped off Maka's arm!

**-–—•LINE•—–-88&$ MBBBAF~€¥£=+*^%#}❤{][_\|㈑8㈑7〰✔✖➕➖ -–—•LINE•—–-**

***steps out from bullet proof glass* um... Hi there... Umm here's a new chapter... Please forgive me for not updating...*knifes get thrown at me* IM SORRY! B-but I would like to thank every one who has stayed with me**

**ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic**

**Guest**

**misty**

**Jessica was here**

**Cotton**

**MakaAlbarnxCronaForever**

**and to you...chasezx3. ****Yes, you, that person, ****chasezx3**, yes, yes my angel I love you so much I think ill just die and yes. *pets face*

**Keep reviewing, my darlings.**

**I own nothing.**


End file.
